Balance
by snowflakesandgriffenfeathers
Summary: Liza has held a grudge against the Guardians for 500 years. She even is hurt when Jack joins them but will Jack be able to erase the hatred in time to save everyone? Chapter 6 has been remastered. Please read and review. Your input helps. :)
1. Encounters

_This chapter has been revised and lengthened. Rereading may be required for those who have read the past version._

Liza Sparks flies across the sky rising oh so high and falling just to pull up at the last moment. She is a young woman with tan flawless skin and ruby hair. She wears a yellow tank top and a pair of cut off jeans that show off her shapely limbs. She is a free spirit who enjoys some variation in life so when she finds herself diving from the sky for the tenth time she gets very bored. _I need friends but no one is really that interesting or sane in this world. What should I do now….? I could go annoy Frost and melt some of his flurries into rain. Ya that sounds like fun. He is all about fun anyways._ As she continues her mental ramblings she flies faster and faster to her destination, Burgess, knowing that Jack Frost would be there of all places spreading snow in late April. _He always liked that place. Should have known it was his home town._ When she arrives Jack is too busy talking with Sandman to notice she is there. _Figures._

She swiftly sets to work flying to each cloud heating them to the point the snow turns to warm rain while occasionally ducking behind a tree or house when Jack raised his voice excitedly while talking to Sandy. _How can Jack get so excited talking to someone who can't speak themselves?_ A small voice in the back of her head simply says, _I wish he would talk to me like that again instead of favoring the guardians._ Pushing that thought away she smirks when she finishes. _Much better._ Liza turns away from Jack landing to look for a hiding spot excited to see Jack's reaction to seeing the rain. She is too busy thinking of his reaction that she doesn't realize he saw her and her gift. He furiously flies to her seeing red.

"Liza! What did you do to my beautiful snow? I promised the kids a snow day tomorrow. **NOT** rain." She jumps and spins around at the sound of his voice surprised that he ended his "conversation" with the silent man to pay any attention to her actions. _The anger flaring in his pale blue eyes is almost enough to make me apologize. Almost. Maybe if he stopped hanging out with those backstabbing Guardians I would, but that's not going to happen._ She thinks to herself before opting to respond to his accusations.

"Woah tiger. Kids love mud pies." Liza smiles triumphantly _They just don't love me._

"I promised the kids! This is what their belief in me is solely based on! Unlike you the kids believe in me. That means I have a job, as a guardian, to make sure they have fun!" He slams his staff against the ground and ice springs from it in a large fern pattern.

"Your point is? You act as if I am supposed to care. Everyone is forgotten eventually." Her tone snide hinting at past angers and frustrations. she stands a little straighter fire crawling up her arms in pure fury.

"Are you still mad at me for accepting the position as Guardian?! That was 5 years ago! I thought you would have forgiven me by now! I thought we were friends!" His anger rising in his tone the veins in his forehead nearly visible.

"We **were**! You know I hate them. You always have known. You betrayed me by becoming one of them." Her voice rises. "You abandoned me. Even though I was the only one there for you when you became who you are you left me. You were my only friend and now that you up and left I am the only one I have. I am the only one watching out for me." Her eyes begin to water as she finishes speaking. She slouches just a tad and the fire dies on her skin. The anger is smothered by a long held pain. It hurts her being mad at him. She knows it would be easier to simply forgive him. _But that doesn't change what he did… What they did… I have to defend myself so it never happens again… I was already let down once..._ His eyes lose their rage and become as soft as his snow white hair.

"Why do you hate them? Not once in 300 years have you told me or even hinted at why. Please tell me. I just wanna help." His voice is quiet and full of hope that she will explain her pains.

"Ask your precious guardians. I am sure they would looove to tell you." She continues to speak in a irritated tone just to cover up the pain this conversation is bringing her and she turns away the ice giving soft cracks under her feet.

"I want to hear it from you." His entire posture, from his slumped shoulders to his pleading eyes, begs to know why she is so upset with his friends so that he doesn't lose her as one permanently. _Why won't she tell me?_ He wonders to himself.

 _I can't tell him. No matter how mad I am at him for joining them I can't be so selfish to tell him what they are really like. He has such a precious bond with them. They make him happy. I can't take that from him no matter how lonely I get._ The northern lights reflect their light off of his face and she turns to greet their luminescence. _At least now I don't have to tell him. Yet..._

"You have to go." She states her voice bland to hide the discontent she feels. Hearing this he flies in front of her so their eyes meet once more.

"Come with me? Please? I know you don't want to see them but maybe if you talk to them you will see they aren't so bad. Maybe you can all finally get along."

"No" Her tone is stern and unwavering yet this only hides the fact she is ready to cry as soon as he should leave. He looks at her dejectedly for a moment before looking away. Jack flies north after making the rain into snow once more. Delicately the flakes fall to the ground and Liza catches one on my palm. She can't help but smile at his persistence. Realizing how distant she was from her best friend, She sinks slowly to the ground letting the snow land in her hair contrasting against the red strands before melting. Her mind then wanders to what happened between her and the Guardians all those years ago and sits in the snow her tears now freely falling.


	2. New Guardian

Jack flies faster and faster hoping nothing too time consuming has happened at the pole. She needs me but so do the Guardians. Why is it so hard to find a balance between them? Why does she hate them? Do they hate her? Maybe I should ask them. Maybe they will tell me even if she won't. But first things first I need to get to the North Pole. He is so consumed by his thoughts that he almost doesn't notice his proximity to the pole. Smirking at the sudden realization he flies to the skylight that leads to the globe room and descends upon the room. North, Sandy, and Bunny are clustered together by the fireplace as Jack lands on the floor spreading frost with each step as he moves to approach them.

Hmm Tooth isn't here yet. Maybe now is my chance to ask since we can't start the meeting without Tooth. Jack walked over to the other male guardians. He noticed North, and Bunny's posture indicated that they were worried about whatever it was that Sandy was telling them. Jack clears his throat to announce his presence earning their attention.

"Jack! You're here. Now we are just waiting for Toothy." North boomed

"So what were ya talkin about? You seem stressed" Jack studied their posture as he spoke noticing they bristled at his words.

"Bout that Jack… Steer clear of Liza. You hangin round her isn't a good idea mate." Bunny's voice was stern and unwavering.

"Since when? She is my best friend. Granted she is mad at me but we are best friends. I am not just gonna abandon her and prove her right about you guys." Jack pauses for a moment before asking, "Why does she hate you anyways? What did you do to her?"

"That is not important," North quickly stated earning a glare from Jack then continued, "You just need to focus on your duties now. We don't have time for other spirits. It is best not to give impression that we do. We have to protect children not cater to social whims." North's words were strong but Jack could tell that he was just trying to keep calm but he couldn't figure out why.

"Do you hate her?" jack asked but before he could get an answer the familiar sound of tooth's buzzing wings could be heard as she entered the room through the skylight with a few of her mini fairies. The group's mood lightened slightly as she approached.

"Toothy you're here. Now we can start." North boomed cheerfully.

"Why did you call us here? Is pitch back?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"Manny wanted us."

"Why?"

"I don't know" North turns his attention to the moon visible through the skylight. "Why did you want us all here old friend?"

The moonlight brightens in response and begins to form shapes on the floor. A tipped balance, a rain cloud disappearing, and a tree. Jack stares at the moon in confusion. I may not understand that but i know who would. This isn't good. If we can't figure it out Manny will call her in. I refuse to let her in here after what she did last time. North thinks to himself.

"What is it? You all look worried. What are the pictures supposed to mean?"

"We don't know what they mean."

"Then why are you worried?"

As if to answer jacks question the moonlight focuses on the guardian emblem on the floor and the floor slowly opens up. Jack steps back surprised and confused as the crystal rises up moonlight refracting off it and brightening the room.

"What's that?" Jack couldn't contain his curiosity as the crystal became more and more visible

"That's how Manny chooses a new guardian" North explains.

"What do you mean?"

"When the crystal is all the way out of the floor an image of the newest guardian will appear."

"And you're worried cause why?"

Finally the entire crystal and its pedestal are visible. The moon light forms into an image of a petite girl with short hair bright eyes and a warm smile. Immediately three growls can be heard but they are overpowered by Jack whooping in excitement.

"Liza gets to be a guardian? Sweet! Maybe now you can all get along." Jacks excited tone irritated North

"She is not coming in here. Not after last time" North's voice is harsh and stern

"Why not?"

"None of your concern. We will go to her."

"How about you all go to the warren and I will go get her? Sandy can you replicate the images that MiM showed us?" Sandy nods "Good. Anyone object to me getting her and meeting you there?"

"Mate last time you went on a mission alone Easter was destroyed. I'll go" Bunny stated bluntly grudge apparent.

"Last time you went to retrieve someone I got stuffed in a sack and tossed through a magic portal. I won't need to use force to convince her to come with me."

"Just let Jack go. We will get to Warren" Tooth interjected stopping the fight that was about to erupt.

I wonder why they hate her. Well at least north hates her. The others seem more tolerant. Why wouldn't we help other spirits? Or be friends with them for that matter. It's no big deal. I can do my work and have friends. Besides fun is for everyone spirit or human. Jack's thoughts raced as he flew out through the skylight and into the night air. He landed on the roof for a moment and moved close to the skylight to see if he could learn anything more before he left. Jack heard the echoes of their conversation.

"Maybe she changed North" Tooth said trying to soothe him.

"She ruined Christmas last time she was here. She burned thousands of toys." North was audibly fuming.

"She said it was an accident" Tooth was trying to keep calm.

"Pitch lies. Why wouldn't she. They are two of a kind"

That's all Jack heard. He flew off enraged knowing he would need to calm down before talking to Liza so he took his time heading back to her. The anger began to boil down into anxiety. What if she gets mad? What if her and North fight? How will she take knowing she was chosen? That's all Jack could think of as he flew.

Well there you have it chapter 2 folks. What do ya think? :) Remember to review there at the bottom. That box isn't there just for decoration ya know.


	3. Memories

_3 things I need to quickly address before you read the chapter. 1) I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters (sorry the disclaimer was overdue lol). 2) This chapter is kinda sad. You have been warned. Angst is one of the genres for a reason. 3) REVIEW people. I want to know what you think._

Liza sits in the snow legs crossed eyes closed and breathing calm silently contemplating the problem at hand; what to tell Jack next time he asked what happened all those years ago. _Jack wont stop till I tell him something, but what should I say? Do I tell him the truth? If he is more loyal to them than me he will never talk to me again._ She flops back into the snow exasperatedly, staring up at the full moon.

"Why did you do this to me? He is my only friend and you tossed him to the Guardians." She looks at the ground around her and sees that there is a melted patch a midst the winter wonderland Jack created. _Ugggh. Looks like I should go somewhere that is currently more tolerant of my heat. Wouldn't want to start a fight._ Liza stands up but just as she is about to take flight she sees Jack flying right at her. Not wanting to talk to him just yet she shoots up into the sky and flies away from him as fast as she can but since she rides the wind just as jack does he catches up to her very quickly.

"Liza. Where are you going? I need to talk to you. I am sorry for leaving in the middle of our previous conversation but please stay." Liza slows to a stop still hovering in the night sky. _I knew he would want to get answers but i thought he would wait… maybe he wants to talk about something else. Only time will tell._ She turns so her back is to him and pulls a small silver star shaped locket up out of her shirt and looks at it intently.

"What do you want Jack?"

"I have some news... about the guardians… you may wanna land before I tell you…" He begins to float down to the ground noticing they are on a beach presumably in Florida. Liza follows him and looks him in the eye.

"What is it?"

"The Man in the Moon chose a new Guardian." Jack said slowly.

"Who? The leprechaun?"

"No." His tone now nervous.

"Delilah Springs?"

"Nooo."

"Then who?"

"You."

This causes Liza to break out into laughter and say, "Nice joke" trying to calm down she continues, "Seriously though. Thanks but I wanna know who the new guardian really is." Finally calm she mumbles, "I can't be a guardian. North would rather murder me like they did than let me be a Guardian…"

"Who is they?" _Murder? That's harsh. Maybe she was kidding._ jack thinks to himself while watching Liza as her eyes grow glum and her head falls forward. what he doesn't see is that as her eyes are hidden by hair she is blinking back tears. She takes a few deep breaths to calm down wipes the moisture from her eyes and turns from him.

"They are the reason I am a spirit…"

"What happened?"

~flashback~

"You there! What are you doing to the queens drink?" A royal guard yells at a small servant girl. Liza is washing the dishes watching the situation closely. The kitchen seems smaller with the presence of the guard. _Anna why did he have to catch you. I know you're just trying to help but he might not listen._

"I-I mixed up some herbs to help her majesty get b-better." The child says scrambling for her words.

"You mixed herbs?" The guard yanks the cup from the table and smells it "This smells fowl. You probably put poison in there. Didnt you treacherous little witch?" He backhands Anna sending her crashing to the floor. The mortar and pestle she had clatter to the floor rolling around slowly.

"It is only medicine" The young girl whimpers a bruise already starting to form on her right cheek.

"You know what happens to witches don't you." The guard was menacing now. Liza knows she needs to do something but what that is she can't figure out yet.

"Please don't" Anna cries "I am not a witch" Liza turns to face the guard after drying her hands.

"Don't hurt her. She doesn't know what she is doing" Liza's voice is strong and confident even though that is not at all how she feels. _I have to save her._

"What are you talking about?" The guard steps forward now towering over Liza.

"She is under my spell. I am the real witch. She is just an unwilling accomplice." She lies, _I hope this works._

"Prove it then witch. Release her. Now."

"Very well" she puts her hand in her pocket grasping at the tiny bit of flour residue from making bread this morning. "I hereby release you from my grasp." she thrusts her hand from her pocket flinging the flour on the child for effect then says, "You are no longer my servant."

Anna looks up pretending to be afraid understanding what Liza is doing "What have I done?" She looks to the guard with innocent eyes. "I am very sorry."

"It is okay child the witch will die and you will be safe. Now run along and tell the queen of this."

"Yes sir" Anna says diligently, mouthing 'thank you' to Liza before running from the room to tell the queen. Liza looks the guard in the eyes knowing what will come next but isn't afraid. Not yet anyways.

~1 day later in flashback~

They drag her beaten and bloody form from her cell out into the late afternoon sunlight. Thats when Liza sees it. _They prepared the stake. Took them long enough. At least when I am a charred corpse they can't hurt me anymore._ They parade her to the stake and tie her hands behind her and the wood alike followed by them tying her feet to the pole.

"Elizabeth Williams you have been tried for witchcraft and found guilty. Now you will be burned at the stake. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" The queen says loudly so the whole crowd can hear her.

"My only regret is that I have to wait to see you burn in hell." Liza screams immediately wincing as her ribs groaned in protest.

"BURN HER!" at the queen's command a guard drops a torch onto the pile of sticks and logs at Liza's feet. The fire quickly grew nipping at her feet first then crawling up her legs and spreading across her body. Liza wants to scream in pain as she is engulfed in flame but she remains silent so that her audience won't get the satisfaction from her pain.

"Anna" she whispers not audible over the fire, "Forget me but remember to hide your gift. You can do so much good they just don't know it."

Tears begin to pour from her cheeks and they continue to do so until the moment that everything went black and she was dead. normally it would have stay that way but MiM thought otherwise. the following night he resurrected her as a spirit, pulling her from the ashes and giving her a second chance.

~end of flashback~

Tears roll down Liza's cheeks as she falls to her knees crushed by the memory. Chilled arms wrap around her and pull her close to their owner. Jack wipes the tears from her face.

"Shhhh. Its okay. Its not real" _What did she see?_

"Yes it was. I was back there again." Liza whimpers

"Oh." Jack stands and backs away from her "lets play a game" He says as a mischievous grin spreads on his face.


	4. Explainations

Back in the Warren, North is pacing while Bunny sits planning preparations for next years Easter. _Easter went splendid. If I plan now I can make an even better one next year._ He sketches new egg designs on a clipboard quietly humming the tune to "Peter Cottontail." Suddenly North stops pacing and looks at Bunny.

"Bunny." he pauses gaining Bunny's attention, "He should be here by now. It is sunrise and still Jack hasn't returned." Bunny just rolls his eyes and looks back at his art.

"He is probably still tryin to convince the sheilla to come on down here. Just be patient"

"Liza is not guardian she does not belong here."

"You're actin like I was when Jack first became a guardian. Do you wanna know somethin neat?"

"What?" North asks sarcastically.

"I talked to Jack about the blizzard of '68 and it turns out he was having a bad day but he wanted to make sure there was enough snow to give the kids a snow day that on the following Monday and it simply got outta control. It was just an accident and if I hadn't talked to him I would have never known."

"Liza is not Jack." North speaks a sturdy scowl plastered to his face.

"And she isn't Pitch either." Bunny's voice rises irritated.

"Are you still mad I said that?"

"Its cruel to have said that. Pitch is a murderer. He made me the last of the Pookas. She only ruined toys. No one living just toys."

"Those toys were for little children and because of her they never got them."

"She said it was an accident. What you said to her that day was worse. The rest of us need to apologize for going along with it. No matter how mad we were we shouldn't have said that."

"Why do you care?"

"Ya saw how happy frostbite was to see her be chosen as the new guardian. Kinda like a little ankle bita findin one of my googies or tearing the wrapping paper off of a Christmas present to find just the toy they wanted, eyes filled with hope and wonda. Its almost like he needs her in someway or another in his life and he saw that as his golden opportunity."

"Jack doesn't need her."

"How would we know we weren't there for him. If their best friends let her have a chance."

"I still don't trust her or think she belongs here."

"We all belong and trust comes with time. You just need to stop comparing her to Pitch."

They both turn towards one of the tunnels hearing Jack laughing and Liza hollering at him. Jack flies out of the tunnel and looks back to see how close she is. While he isn't paying attention he crashes into Bunny and knocks them both down.

"Hey frostbite watch where you are going!" Bunny yells playfully, getting up. Jack just stays there on the ground for a moment before walking closer to the tunnel he came out of.

"Jaaack!" Liza screams as she exits the tunnel, "That snowball fight was totally unfair. I should take your staff away next time." She smiles at him flying up to him and landing in front of him. she is happy till she realizes the extent of their company then her smile disappears. "Hi Bunny, North long time no see. Pity that luck ran out. And Jack you are soo in trouble, I told you I don't want to hang with the Bribe patrol."

"Hey **you** are the one who followed **me** down the tunnel. Where are Tooth and Sandy?" Jack said cringing at her word choice. _This isn't going well. At this rate they will never stop fighting and we will never solve MiMs riddle._

"Work." Bunny answered then looked to Liza. "Its nice to see you again sheila."

"Whatever. Why am I here again?" Liza crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"The Man in the Moon chose you to be a guardian." Bunny smiles trying to be welcoming despite the tension.

"And here I was hoping it was a joke that Jack came up with." Liza frowns.

"It is a joke. You can leave now." North speaks up voicing his discontent.

"Don't let him bother you. He is just being mean." Bunny quickly states.

"You all bother me." She says to Bunny then turns to North, "I actually think leaving is a great idea." Finally she looks to Jack, "Jack you can come talk to me when they tell you what happened to make me feel such disdain" With that she flies off back up the tunnel she came down.

"Wait" Jack calls after her taking flight to pursue her.

" Go away Jack you can't fix this with a snowball fight," She calls back to him lightning sparks dancing across her skin. _From a distance_ she thought _I must look like I'm glowing_.

"I don't want to have another snowball fight. I want to know why you are so upset with them, and with your past." They finally exit the tunnel but Liza shows no signs of planning on stopping. She just flies faster no exact destination in mind. _I need to be somewhere I can't hurt anyone or anything._

"No I don't want to talk to you about that." She retorts "Ask those stupid guardians. They can at least tell you part of it."

"If you won't tell me what's wrong who will you tell. You can't keep it bottled up." He grabs her wrist and stops her forward motion, "Besides I want to hear it from you first. North is too angry to tell the story straight."

"What do you mean?"

"I… overheard them talking. North said something about flaming toys. I still only want you to tell me what's wrong."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"I want my friends to get along" His eyes were hopeful. Liza can't say no so instead she sighs.

"Fine. I'll tell you what happened." She lands and pulls her wrist from his hand, "About 500 years ago I woke up in a pile of pale ash, and coals that had long since gone cold. This locket," she pulls out the silver star shaped locket and shows him taking it off to let him examine it, "Which I later found out is the source of my power was sitting by a tree not that far away. When I picked it up it burst to life and I remembered everything, from how I sacrificed my life to save a young witch and burned in her place, to how I discovered Anna's wonderful powers in the first place. I ran to her quarters in the queens castle to tell her I was okay but when I found her she just passed through me. I was terrified and confused but then I remembered something. I remembered how much belief I held in the guardians so I flew to the Warren, Tooth Palace, Dream Island, and finally the North Pole. By the time I got to the pole I was already rejected by the first three Guardians. North was my last hope at getting a mentor to at least explain what I was. He was just like the rest saying that they have to focus on the children's needs and not that of spirits. I got upset and started to yell at him about how I believed in him my whole life and I was only sixteen. I told him I needed guidance and he was my last hope but I lost control of my powers and lightning sprung from me lighting everything around me on fire. The Guardians all showed up to help North and he looked me in the eyes and told me I shouldn't even exist and all the Guardians agreed with him. I hate them because they are wrong. I exist for a reason. I have a purpose." her voice fell, " I just don't see it yet."

Jack thinks for a moment remembering something North told him before he says, "Everyone has different layers to their personalities. You just haven't found your center yet. When you find your center you will find your purpose." Liza smiles and hugs him feeling better than before.

 _To whom it may concern I will no longer be posting daily. It will be every other day from now on. remember to review though people. Reviews make me smile even when you are telling me what I need to work on._


	5. Time to Talk

Jack and Liza look to each other not sure what to do now after their hug. _Maybe I should start a conversation._ Liza smiles and says "What have you been up to for the past five years? The guardian's been treating you well?"

"They have been great. The parties rock."

"Parties?"

"Ya. My favorite is on December 23. Its North's christmas party. Us guardians exchange gifts and listen to music. What's funny is when bunny tries to sing and dance. His accent makes him hard to do american songs any justice. The only dance he really knows is the cupid shuffle. He thinks it's a dance he can use for every song. North never puts on the song it was meant for though." He smiles the whole time.

"Why a party on the 23?"

"Three days of christmas. At least that's how North sees it."

"What other parties are there?"

" Aside from the Easter party that's it, but I always have fun."

"How so?"

"North has me help brainstorm new toy ideas, Tooth has me help organize the tooth container towers, Sandy just likes hearing me talk about what I do with the kids so he has new material for dream ideas. As for Bunny he likes it when I bring him pictures from around the world to put on his wall."

"They tamed you" she said slightly upset sounding. "Its not like you to not prank people."

"Not even close. I have fun pranking Bunny all the time. He hates when I freeze his ears again or make it snow just over him. Oh that reminds me one time I snuck in the warren with a "present"" he makes air quotes with his fingers "in mind for Bunny. He walked near the dye river so I froze the ground causing him to slide in. When he came out he was covered head to toe in paint. It took him months to wash it out of his fur. The pink stuck there the longest. Another time he was hosting the easter party and I swapped out the usual C.D. in the player with one that constantly played "Peter Cottontail". He vows he hates that song but occasionally when he is drawing now i will hear him whistle it. he is actually a really good artist. i have looked at his art gallery and it's quite extensive" _Life has been good but i think i am being kinda rude constantly talking to her about them._ "What have you been up to since I joined? I have been doing all the talking. It's your turn now."

"Oh. Well I have really done much. Occasionally I would meet a fellow spirit but that's really all."

"Like who."

"Cupid, the Leprechaun, Lady Patriot, and a few of the greek Goddesses"

"Which goddesses?" Jack gets a little excited.

"Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis."

"What are they like?"

"Read the stories" she smirks then her smile falls. "So why was I chosen to become a guardian anyways?"

"We don't know but we do know it has to do with a tipped balance, a rain cloud disappearing, and a tree."

"Oh…" Liza trails off. _A tree or the tree?_

"Do you know what it means?" Jack asks hopeful.

"Maybe." She responds unsure

"Maybe?" He is confused now.

" Not sure. Can I see it?" Liza looks at her feet suddenly finding interest in them in order to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Sure. Does this mean you will help us?" Hope returns to his voice.

"This means I am curious." Her eyes shoot up stern.

"Thats a start."

They rize into the air and Jack takes off motioning for Liza to follow. They fly back in the direction of the Warren. her mind races _What if it is the tree. How will I fix it? There has to be a way but if the balance is tipped then… Ugg they won't listen to me and do what's needed. Maybe the guardians have the influence to fix it . I can't count on them though. They think they can keep adding to one side and it won't tip._

…

Tooth and Sandy fly into the Warren apparently having found time to take a break from their 24/7 jobs.

"Has Jack come back yet?" Tooth asks.

"he was here but the sheilla ran off so he went to bring her back."

"Oh." Tooth says understandingly.

Just then Jack and Liza returned to the Warren this time they are calm and serious. Bunny notices first saying, "Oi. Ya back. Didn't expect that."

"Shut up and show me the images he showed you" Sandy obliges and when he shows Liza her eyes become as wide as saucers as she recognizes the tree in question. "Crap"

"What is it?" jack asks.

"Bad."

 _Sorry this chapter was short. I promise next chapter will be longer. Review Review Review. Please my beautiful readers give me reviews. Till next chapter my lovelies I bid you adieu._


	6. Tests

"Bad how?" All but Sandy ask in unison. Sandy simply forms a question mark over his head.

" I need to go see. If it's that tree then I need to go." Liza says distractedly.

"What tree?" Bunny asks.

"Go where?" Jack wonders aloud.

"The Emerald Isle" Liza answers.

"Ireland?" Jack questions.

"Yes" Liza replies.

"Why? What's in Ireland?" Bunny asks.

"You don't know?" Liza doesn't see why they are asking so many questions.

"Um nope?" Jack responds

"Can't say I do." Tooth says

"Sorry no clue." Bunny correlates as sandy shakes his head.

"Just tell us." North says angrily

"That tree is the tree of life."

"Why do you know of it and not us?" North asks annoyed.

"After you rejected me. I fell asleep in northern Ireland when I heard a voice in my dream. A woman made of pure white light led me to a cave. I followed her when I found something. Inside that cave was a beautiful meadow with a single tree. The light woman told me I was to protect it from harm then disappeared. Since then I have checked on it every Summer solstice. This visit may be early but I have to see. I have to go to it."

"Sandy and I have to get back to work but North, Bunny, and Jack you should go with her." Tooth says flying off with Sandy in tow.

"Excuse me? Run that by me again? Why would I want an entourage?" Liza says mildly shocked.

"This is the guardian's business now shiella. We gotta help ya now. The man in the moon told us to." Bunny says kindly.

"I don't want you to come along."

"We have to." Jack says in a honey coated tone.

"Fine." This should be interesting. The mistress will rip them a new one. "Keep up." Liza rises up and flies to the tunnel leading to Ireland. she zips through the tunnel until they surface in Dublin. she darts north west till they are in the middle of a forest by a river. Liza stands by a particularly tall tree. North is the first to comment.

"Why have we stopped? What is problem? I see no cave." North's tone is irritated.

"Well considering I do think you want to live I decided there is some information you may want to know."

"Like what?" North asks sarcastically.

"When I open the cave and you enter we will all be separated. You three will be tested. In your tests if you resort to violence you will be terminated. If you pass your test then you will find me waiting for you at the end of the tunnel. If you fail you will end up back out here unable to try again." Jack's eyes become saucers terminated?

"What kind of test?" He asks scared.

"The tests change. Everyones tests are different. Specific to them." She replies.

"Will ya be tested?" Bunny asks.

"No." Her reply is curt.

"Why?" North asks.

"I am the key." She says simply.

"Why will you wait at the end of the tunnel?" Jack quanders.

"If I don't you will be terminated for attempted forced entry of the sacred ground of the tree of life." This time she sounds almost glum.

"How can we trust you to stay?" North says accusingly

"Jack is my friend" She says defensively. He is such a good friend to so strong and the way his pale skin and snow white hair gleam in the moonlight- Wait. What? Thought I banish you from my head. meanwhile Jack is thinking Friend? Yaaay! She isn't mad anymore.

"And?" North challanges

"Hurting you is hurting him no matter how much I hate you." She explains.

"Have you brought people before?"Jack asks nervous. Did they live?

"Not on my own will." She pauses with a shiver, "Lets go." Liza strikes a tree with pure white lightning then the tree begins to open sides splitting apart forming the entrance to the cave. They silently enter together each being enveloped in the dark.

~Jack's test~

Jack sees a bright light in the dark. He walks to the light and discovers it is a girl made of red light. She looks like Liza. Her short hair slightly fluffy in the right side and overgrown bangs swept to the left showing both eyes for once. She is just so- Hold it! I need to focus.

"Hi" Jack says meekly.

"Jack for you I have two riddles. If you solve them you may pass." The light version of Liza responds.

"Okay lets do this" He smiles.

"I am light. I am dark. I am love. I am hate. What am I?"

"Mankind. We hold infinite possibilities because we are not just one thing."

"This is true. What is human? What is divine?"

"To err is human, to forgive is divine."

"This is true. Remember this as you continue." At this Jack continues forward.

~Bunny's test~

Bunny sees his old village. I-I'm home? But how? A figure made of green light approaches him. he recognizes her. Emilia? But pitch killed her and our child with her. What's going on?

"Emilia? Is that you luv?" Bunny looks at her full of hope.

"No Aster. I am the spirit of the tree of life. I appear to you in this form because this form is dear to you. She comforts you." She looks sad.

"Why are we here?" bunny tries to cover his disappointment with a flat tone.

"You will be put in two situations that will require you to be empathetic. If you succeed you will be allowed to pass."

"Okay"

Bunny walks into his home to find his daughter sleeping in her bed with Pitch standing over her smiling. Outraged he reaches for his boomerangs then stops frozen in place. " In your tests if you resort to violence you will be terminated." That's what she said. I can't be reckless. His hands fall to his sides and through his anger he clears his throat announcing his presence.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" he growls out.

"Nothing. I saw her get sleepy as we spoke so I brought her here and tucked her in. She is such a sweet thing. She thinks highly of you."

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my daughter." Pitch frowns at the thought. this makes Bunny's eyes soften.

"You have a daughter?" Bunny is quiet.

"Yes." He isn't only what he seems. The scene changes and now he is at the pole surrounded by fire. Liza is crying lightning sparks flying off her engulfing everything they touch in flame. She flies off rejected by the guardians. North is fuming but still Bunny approaches her.

"She shouldn't exist!" bunny thinks for a moment before he responds.

"Thats not true mate."

"Yes it is."

"To err is human to forgive is divine." No sooner than the words leave his lips does the scene change once more but this time he is with Jack and Liza.

~North's test~

North sees a pink light in the shape of Toothy and he pauses.

"Why are you here Toothy?"

"I am not Toothy. I am the spirit of the tree of life. to pass this test you must listen to two people as they tell you their sides of the story without interrupting then speak of what you learned."

"Okay" First pitch appears a pained expression on his face. Calm. I must be calm.

"Every time I saw another light flicker on that globe I felt more and more alone. More and more abandoned. Not even my daughter wants me around. I want what you have. Love. Praise. Family. I was just meant to scare people I can't help that." North ponders this information.

"I never knew that." Next Liza appears just as hurt as Pitch was. North growls and clenches his fists before remembering what the consequence would be. Her.

"I only wanted guidance. I know you were busy but I didn't know what I even was. Why I was around. I needed someone to explain it to me. But instead I had to figure it all out alone. I never wanted to set that fire. I couldn't control it. I didn't even know I had that power."

"I should have listened." North frowns. He is transported to the others and together they walk out of the tunnel but Liza sees something that makes her freeze in terror.

"No."

There you go one long chapter as promised. :) review review review


	7. Visiting the Informant

Liza runs to the tree seeing the black ooze cover part of the bark at the base. Tentative fingers reach out as she touches it. The moment her fingers make contact with the trees infection her vision goes black and all she sees is herself. _She looks like me but she isn't me. Her eyes are blood red not brown. Its her._ Her vision returns and a scowl grows on her face.

" **She** is out." Liza spits out.

"She who?" Jack asks.

"My doppelganger." Liza is now looking at the ground stressed. _How did she get out? Why did she get out? How do I stop her?_

"Doppelganger? You have one?" Jack is bewildered.

"Everyone does. This world has a twin of its own so to speak. In order to keep the balance Otherland was created. Some how she got out. and telling by the ooze she is powerful. I need to know what she was doing before she escaped. I need to ask Pitch..." she trails off not realizing she was thinking aloud.

"Pitch?!" Bunny, Jack, and North shout in unison. She jumps startled and rubs the back of her neck.

"The Otherland Pitch, not our world Pitch. Those in Otherland are the opposites of those in our world. The Pitch in Otherland is actually benevolent. Understand?" She smiles nervously. _Get ready to be yelled at._

"I get it. Lets go talk to him." Jack says with the others nodding.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Liza asks shocked. _No yelling?_

"Sheilla. We got a job. If this Otherland Pitch knows something it's worth a try." Bunny says confident and calm.

"I agree with the kangaroo. Besides what kind of friend would I be if I let you go to the ultimate place of darkness alone." Jack says smiling.

"I could use good fight." North brushes off his willingness to help.

"No! If you hurt anyone in the other world you hurt their double in our world. There are rules you have to follow if you want to go with me." Liza says fearful of the possibilities of a fight.

"How many rules?" Jack asks.

"Just three"

"One being no hurting people I am guessing."

"Actually rule one is don't interact with anyone at all. No talking and NO fighting. Rule two is do not consume anything without confirmation. Otherwise you will probably lose your entire memory with no way to get it back. Three do not touch anything without first asking me. Most items will either kill you or give you an itchy rash in the same way poison ivy does."

"Confirmation? Most? Probably?"

"Some items are safe in such case I will tell you but being that we are not of Otherland most things will reject us."

"Have you been there before?"

"Every summer solstice."

"Why?"

"To check in on how things are."

"I understand." With the conversation over Liza walks to one of the cave walls and holds her hand up. Black lightning flows from her hand and crawls around on the wall revealing a thick mahogany door with an obsidian knob. Liza looks to the others briefly before grasping the knob and pulling the door open. She steps through the doorway followed closely by the others. They walk into a forest, the moon shining bright. North shivers seeing the crimson moonbeams.

"Why is moon red?"

"It indicates we are in Otherland. Everyones eyes are red as well. Don't be alarmed." Liza says calmly.

"Lead way to Pitch." North says bluntly. Liza freezes. _How will we get there? Those two can't fly and Bunny's tunnels are hazardous here. Wouldn't want to run into his doppelganger._ Liza's thoughts are interrupted by whinnying. She looks up to see a pair Nightmares flying overhead. She smiles and whistles drawing them near.

"Hey. Raven. Midnight. Come here." As the black sand horses approach she puts her hands up and rubs gentle circles on their snouts. "Good girls." Her praise comes out in a honey sweet tone. "Could you help me?" The mares whinny in compliance "These two can't fly could you give them a ride to Pitch?" They whinny as if saying sure. "Thank you sweeties." Liza focuses on Midnight petting her snout and stares into her ruby eyes. "North come here." Her tone is calm and North complies. She grabs his hand and replaces hers on Midnight's snout. Midnight warms to him. "Very good." She now rubs Raven's snout. "Bunny come here" He walks to her and copies North's actions. "Very good now you two get on and we will fly to Pitch." She backs off and rises into the air. When they mount the mares they all flew off to go find Pitch.

"I never knew they had names." Jack says as they fly.

"These ones do." Liza smiles fondly. "They are just like the horses the queen had. Big ol' love bugs."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Woah. Thats Pitches place? I thought he lived in a hole in the ground." Jack's tone is astonished as they land in front of a large house with many large windows lights from inside casting a glow on the ground.

"Not this Pitch." Liza smiles and walks up the front steps then knocks on the front door. A few minutes pass before Pitch opens the door and greets her with a warm smile. His eyes quickly flick to her companions. He ushers them all inside.

"Liza. You brought friends." Pitch notices the white haired wonder and smirks, "Oh Jaaack." he says in a sing-song tone "has she told you yet that she thinks-" Liza's eyes widen and she covers his mouth with both hands before he can continue. _He is such a butt head,_ she thinks

"Pitch shut up." She hisses her cheeks scarlet

"Ooh. Liza do you think I am cute?" Jack says teasingly. _Does she?_

"No." She says all too quick as she thinks _so what if I do._

"Oooh you do." Jack says still playing.

"You're as cute as the plague." She says teasingly smiling the whole time.

"Thats cold mate." Bunny laughs.

"Anyways," Liza says collecting herself, "we came here because **she** got out. I need to know what she was up to before she left."

"She was hanging around the guardians. Whatever she is up to they are a part of it." Pitch says his tone honest and worried.

"Lovely." Her tone is sarcastic.

"They spent a lot of time at the ruins."

"I need to go check them. See if anything was taken."

"Already did. She somehow absorbed the residual energy of the area."

"Thats bad."

"Ya."

"We should get back." North buts into the conversation.

"Care for an express trip?" Pitch offers.

"Yes please. Thank you Pitch." Liza smiles.

"Express trip?" Bunny asks.

"Shadow travel" Pitch explains.

"Oh." Bunny responds.

Pitch summons nightmare sand and wraps it around them. When the sand dissipates they are back in the forest standing under the crimson moon as it is nearing the horizon. Liza summons forth white lightning which causes a alpine door with a golden handle to appear. Smiling at Pitch one more time she opens the door and everyone aside from pitch enter. The door closes itself as they stand by the mystic tree. Liza pinches the bridge of her nose seeing the ooze still on the tree.

"We need to find her. Soon."

"How?" Liza thinks for a moment. _Maybe there is something we can try._

 _REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW._


	8. Bonding

"Any ideas on how to find Anti-Liza and her cronies?" Jack asks. Liza looks at him dumbfounded.

"Anti-Liza?" She raises her eyebrows. "Thats what you're calling her?"

"Well ya. What else is there to call her?"

"Okay then." Liza shakes her head clearing away the shock only to have it return more potently than before when North speaks.

"We should go to pole." North declares surprising everyone.

"Mate you said-" Bunny says unable to finish but they all know what he was going to say. Liza frowns looking at the trees.

"I know what I said. Pole has tracker." North brushes off past comments.

"Good idea. Maybe we can find them that way." Jack smiles excitedly.

"Lets go Bunny. Take us to pole!"

"You're acting strange but okay." Bunny shrugs and taps his foot on the damp forest ground."To the pole." North and bunny jump into the ten foot wide hole without hesitation. Liza backs away from it only to be caught by Jack.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't belong there at the pole. I'll look for her on my own."

"Come on" Jack says and before she can protest he pulls her down the tunnel with him. She tries to pull away and fly off but Jack just holds her against himself and follows the tunnel. Jack realizes if she keeps struggling eventually she will get free of his grasp so he turns over so he is flying with his back to the ground and her on his chest. _Now if I say the right thing she should calm down._

"This would be nice if you stopped fighting ya know." Hearing this Liza blushes but stops her struggle. _He has a point this is nice._ They stay like that for a while till they hear voices up ahead. Jack lets liza fly on her own as they exit the tunnel together.

"Took ya long enough." Bunny says mock annoyed.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure about coming." Liza says looking at the floor nervously. _I wish we took longer..._

"I see." North thinks about the past for a moment before saying, "I will go check trackers for her with Bunny to help. Jack give Liza tour please."

"Okay." Jack smiles and clasps her wrist tenderly. "Come on. Lets go this way" Jack says leading her through the workshop. Her steps slow as she looks at the toys yetis and elves seeing the transformation that has taken place since her last visit. _Its so much brighter and mechanized at the same time._

"Woah. This place has definitely upgraded since my last visit."

"Ya." _Maybe she would like that room._ "Lets go to my favorite room." Jack begins to move faster down the halls twisting and turning till he gets to a grey door. He stops and turns to Liza with an enormous grin on his face.

"close your eyes." Liza complies putting her hands over her eyes as an extra measure and he opens the door guiding her into the center of the vast room. He pulls her hands from her eyes and she looks at her surroundings. The room is a vast garden divided into four sections each suspended in one of the four seasons. Seasonal colored stone paths lead from the corners of the room to the center where they spiral together.

"Woah."

"North made it for me after I became a Guardian because I refused the idea of having an orthodox room. There is a supprise for you in the summer area." Together they walk to the heart of the summer zone and Liza gasps.

"Dahlias? Jack you remembered?" Liza hugs Jack with pure joy. Jack reciprocates by wrapping his arms around her.

"How could I forget?"

 _Happy Fourth of July everyone. Here is a cute little fluff chapter. Review please._


	9. Change of Plans

North and Bunny walk into the garden room and see Liza and Jack still in each others arms just talking each with their eyes locked on the others. Bunny silently smirks.

"And here I thought frostbite was short. Now I see the sheilla is so short she even makes him look tall." Liza yelps in surprise and jumps away from Jack blushing a shade of red that puts rubies to shame. Even Jack blushes and puts his hands behind his back nervously.

"We interrupt your make out session?" Bunny asks jokingly.

"No" Jack says quickly. _She probably wouldnt want one._

"Sadly he didn't have the guts to start one." Liza says playfully making Jacks blush intensify and hers disappear. Bunny cracks up laughing. Liza smiles and thinks to herself, _It's like I'm home with Anna except this time I am the lucky one._

"Be that as it may we found doppelgangers." North breaks the spell of the moment with his matter-of-fact tone.

"Where?" Liza says smile gone and replaced by a more serious expression.

"Burgess." Bunny states.

"We need to group up and form a plan."

"Good idea. To globe room." North says leading them there.

"Can Liza and I send the signal?" Jack says slipping an arm around her waist pulling her close. Liza doesn't resist and softly smiles enjoying the contact while it lasts.

"Hmmm." North ponders for a moment before saying, "Sure. Pull up, twist, push down."

"Okay." Jack takes Liza's hand in his and together they follows North's instructions. "Now we wait."

"I'm here!" Tooth shouts as she flies through the skylight.

"Tooth. Good you're here." Liza greets her with a smile.

"Liza?! You're here? At the pole? Oh wow. This must mean either things are really bad or North forgave you." Tooth says quickly so Liza barely understands her.

"Both Toothy. Liza will explain problem when Sandy comes." North says calmly.

"Oh okay." Tooth replies quietly. Approximately 5 dead silent minutes pass until Sandy enters.

"Sandy. Great everyone is here." Jack says loudly shattering the quiet. Toothy looks at Liza expectantly.

"To put this simply the evil versions of us escaped Otherland. If we don't put them back the Tree of Life will die and everything else with it." Liza says eerily calm.

"Thats terrible! We have to do something!" Tooth shouts frantically

"We have their location all we need now is a plan."

~1 hour later~

Liza and Jack race towards Burgess. They can't help but think of their parts in the plan as they quietly fly. They arrived none too soon and they set to work hooting and hollering successfully gaining the attention of the escapees. _Now to give the signal,_ Liza grins at the thought, _This will be easy._

"They're here!" Liza's doppleganger sings out and before Liza and Jack can give the signal Liza trapped in ropes made of pure lightning wrap around her and she is taken by her other leaving Jack to fend for himself. Liza shoots a flash of lightning into the sky desperately giving the signal to the other guardians before her other tightens the ropes ensnaring her and dragging her away.

"Liza!" Jack screams and if he hadn't found himself face to face with his other he would have flown after her. The Guardians fight their others as best they can.

~With the Liza's~

"Where are you taking me damn doppleganger?!" Liza says angrily.

"Don't call me that." Her other says calmly putting Liza down in a forest by a tall tree nearby a large lake. _We are somewhere by the Great Lakes I think._

"What else should I call you? Thats all you are. A doppleganger made to balance me out." Liza says angrily trying to form a plan.

"My name is Azil. I have a proposition for you. That's why I waited for you." Azil says still calm.

"I am not letting you have my place in this world."

"Liza listen. I have found a way to become more powerful than ever. Now your poor Tree of Life is dying because of the power flux first to me, then to this world. If the world dies I can't have any fun. That means I need to give you an equal amount of power. I am willing to not only do this but I will share this world with you. Together we can have anything we want. The worlds will see us, worship us, love us. We could be the new goddesses. We will never be alone again. Every year we would switch off. that way neither of us get bored of being Supreme Queen in either world."

"You want to rule this world and otherland?" Liza smiles having formed a plan but Azil mistakes it for joy with her proposition. _I got this. I just can't forget who I am doing this for; Jack, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and heck even North._

"With you by my side my dear."

"What did you promise the others to get them to help you?" Liza's curiosity is genuine.

"I told them that they could have my power. They are truly fools." Azil smirks and Liza grins.

"Ya. How did you get all that power anyways?" Greed slips into Liza's tone adding to her facade.

"This lovely necklace. Isn't it beautiful? All the power stored inside is intoxicating." Azil lifts up an emerald sun amulet.

"You took it from the ruins?"

"Oh yes."

"May I have a closer look?"

"Sure." she releases Liza from the bindings. "Come here. If you touch it you can feel it vibrate with power." Liza steps forward closer to her cocky double and lays a finger on the amulet.

"It is wonderful." Liza swiftly clutches it and rips it away from Azil and puts it in her pocket. Azil makes a move to knock Liza down but she fails as Liza flies off. _What do I do now? I should really learn to think things through._

 _This is the second to last chapter. If you want more then you will just have to review or pm me and tell me. till next chapter my lovlies._


	10. Center

Jack tries to pin his double but without harming him any it proves a difficult task. He shoots an icicle at his double but when it skims the target's side both clutch their bleeding shoulders. _Damn it. that hurt._

"Jacky boy you need to remember hurting me is hurting you. Tsk tsk. You should have known better." Jacks double sneers causing blue eyes glare into red. _How could someone just like me be so infuriating?_ North is faring no better. The same can be said for Tooth and Sandy.

Bunny is having the same problems with his double seeing as they predict every attack from the other, simply based on body language. _This is useless. We know each others moves to the tee. Maybe… Thats it!_ Bunny hops over to north and whispers to him grinning.

"You take tooth's double, she takes jacks, he takes sandys, and sandy takes mine. pass it on." Bunny winks and throws an egg bomb at the red eyed version of North. Everyone switches according to Bunny's plan and things begin to go slightly smoother however North's double manages to cut bunny's right arm. Luckily it also staggers his double long enough for Sandy to make him fall asleep. Sandy grins with pride but that's short lived as he goes back to fighting this time aiding North in successfully pacifying Tooth's other. Seeing this evil North whistles shrilly and suddenly beings made of dark lightning creep from the clouds causing the Guardians to form a tight circle back to back.

"Umm mate can you do that?" Bunny questions nervously eying the monsters. He notices they all look different, some have tentacles, some have claws, some have wings, and all manner of other things. The only visible similarity between them is they resemble animals.

"No." North says quietly in shock of the surprise.

~back with liza~

Liza flies as fast as she can back to burgess. when she gets there she sees beings of all varieties made of black lightning close in on her friends. She freezes in terror. _What is happening? What are those things. Did Azil make them? How is she sustaining them without the amulet? Is it still feeding her power?_

"Oh Liza did I forget to tell you that I'm still in control of the amulet and all of its power?" Azil practically sings.

"How?" Liza trembles slightly. _How will I save them if I can't take her power from her?_

"You haven't entered it and claimed it yet. How about a wager?" Azil grins.

"What do you meen?"

"If you fail the amulets test I get to stay here and you spend eternity in Otherland."

"And if I succeed?"

"You can send us all back." _It's worth a shot._ Liza sighs then looks Azil in the eye with an unrelenting determination.

"You're on."

"Put it on and it will test you." Azil says completely relaxed.

~inside the amulet~

At first everything is black. Liza forces lightning to dance across her body and all of a sudden the light she emanates triggers light to spread out and reveals that she is standing in a large dirt field. A shadow appears and looks to Liza almost curiously.

"Why are you here?" The shadow asks in an emotionless male voice.

"I need to stop Azil from hurting my friends and inevitably the rest of the world. What do I have to do?"

"Defeat each enemy."

"Okay." Liza nods. _This will be easy._

The shadow moves to reveal that the first enemy is anna. Liza's eyes widen _What? She isn't my enemy._ Anna closes her eyes and raises her hand a large chunk of earth moving with it then she pushes her hand forward sending the stone to crash into Liza. Liza gasps for air then rolls over allowing herself to get back on her feet. _I won't hurt her. Maybe I don't have to harm her to beat her. Maybe I can just disarm her and win that way._ Another boulder is hurled her way and not thinking twice she forms a shield out of lightning successfully protecting herself. Liza analyzes Anna and sees that every time she hurls a rock her bracelet glows. _thats it! The bracelet._ Liza continues to block the rocks inching closer to anna. Soon she gets within two feet of Anna so she springs forward to grab the bracelet but as she grasps it a boulder flies into the left side of her rib cage sending her flying back luckily with the bracelet in hand. She stands coughing up small amounts of blood as both Anna and her charm bracelet disappear.

Next Bunny shows up ready to fight. She pulls her shield up and counts the number of egg bombs that he has while simultaneously trying to figure out how to get his boomerangs from him. Bunny quickly pelts her with egg bombs then taps his foot making a tunnel so now he is behind her and kicks her in the middle of her back sending her flying forwards. Liza gets a face full of small stones that shred her right cheek. _How do I beat him? Even if I take his weapons he he will kick my ass. No matter what I do he_ _ **is**_ _a weapon._ She stands and readies herself for another assault realizing she is in more pain standing than when lying on her stomach. Bunny smiles and throws his boomerang dead at her. She barely has time to pull her shield up. Suddenly her eyes widen. _If I can make a shield out of lightning then maybe I can make other things._ Liza focuses and puts all her energy into making a cage around Bunny and raising it off the ground. Bunny disappears and Liza makes the lightning dissipate. The shadow shows up once more louching her necklace before fading away to reveal Jack.

Liza's heart drops and she readies herself realizing she has a small amount of extra energy. _Thank you shadow guy._ Jack shoots frost at her, the sharp points aiming at her chest. She moves to the side and it only cuts her left arm. For some unknown reason she enters a coughing fit blood spewing out of her mouth in the same process. Liza then realizes just how much of a beating she has taken. She wipes the blood from her mouth and forms whips out of lightning prepared to take Jack's staff. Jack positions his staff in front of himself and aims it at her firing more frost. She uses her left whip to break the ice and she grips the staff with the right and pulls hard. Jack disappears and only the shadow remains.

"The power is yours. I just have one last question."

"What is it?" Liza responds curious.

"Why didn't you kill them?"

"They are my friends. I guess i am just..." Her eyes widen as she finds the word she is looking for. "Loyal"

With that she exits the amulet a smirk plastered on her face. Azil looks at her form at first joyously but when she sees the smirk her eyes go wide.

"No!" Azil screams angry

"Yes!" Liza shouts smirk still there. She wraps a thick lightning rope around Azil and banishes the lightning monsters just as they are about to attack. Liza ensnares the rest of the dopplegangers then focuses on making a portal to Otherland. Once it is open she throws them in careful not to hurt them and promptly closes it. She looks at the amulet on her neck before taking it off and hurling it at the ground but once it smashes she feels incredibly weak and passes out.

~when Liza wakes up~

Liza's eyes flutter open and she is startled to find she has no idea where she is or how she got here. Seeing her distress Jack puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You are in the infirmary at the north pole. after you passed out we brought you here." Jack explained. Liza suddenly lights up remembering something.

"I found my center." she says excitedly.

"Before or after fighting a mountain?" Bunny asks jokingly.

"After and it wasn't a mountain." Liza says honestly.

"What is your center?" Tooth asks

"Loyalty." Liza beams

"Ready to make it official?" North asks

"Yes."

"Will you, Liza Sparks, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

"Yes i will."

"Then congratulations you are now and forever after a guardian" North smiles. Liza looks to Jack who hugs her after a nervous just smiles and gives him another more lasting kiss.

"It was bout time ya kissed her mate." Bunny says.

 _It is now over my lovlies. I will go through and edit the chapters but there will be no new ones after this. Thank you to all my readers. Let me know what you think._


End file.
